Gokudera's Decision
by Kajune
Summary: Caught between the path of lies and truth, Gokudera finds himself in need of choosing between his two lovers, Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru. 8059 5986 8027 Slight 6918


**Title** : Gokudera's Decision

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : Caught between the path of lies and truth, Gokudera finds himself in need of choosing between his two lovers, Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru. 8059 5986 8027 Slight 6918

* * *

Gokudera had to make a decision.

Even though he has denied it for a thousand times, he is in fact in love with Yamamoto. He knows how far their relationship has gone, but for weeks he hasn't got the right mind to break up with his lover. He knows that he wants to get away from Yamamoto, but no matter how many times he swears that he would, he still couldn't. It was just too hard for him, or he just never had the right mind to leave him.

While he continued to hide this secret however, his relationship with Haru had also taken a strange turn.

That's why he needs to make a decision.

To sleep with both of them would be wrong wether he thinks it is or not, and to lie to his boss everyday is also wrong. He had always told everyone that he would die for his boss, but now it seems like it was all a lie, or all in the past right now. Tsuna has always seen the two as friends, and that is what Gokudera wants him to do, even though what his boss is seeing is nothing more but a lie. To sleep with a boy and a girl at the same time is gross, but he, for some reason still continues to stay in this triangle. Haru and Yamamoto don't know that they have the same partner, because of Gokudera's smart lies. Lies, lies and more lies. They come out so casually, like it was obviously the truth.

These lies have to end, because although he can fool others with them, he cannot fool a master of deception. Mukuro has his eyes on him, waiting for him to reach his breaking point. It will be a very entertaining show for him when he finally does. Gokudera won't give up though, and won't be a source of satisfaction for the other, but he can't help but 'surrender' to him and, at last, try to make a decision about his personal life. If he doesn't, or fails to do so, Mukuro will tell. The first person he'll go to is the couple-hater Hibari Kyoya. That would get Gokudera and Yamamoto kicked out of school. Also, Mukuro wouldn't just stop at there he once said; he will go straight to Tsuna and tell him as well, along with Haru and Bianchi.

Just for the fun of it.

It wasn't as if Mukuro wasn't sleeping with Hibari as well, but at least he was faithful to this one person.

Sadly, Gokudera isn't like Mukuro, and has been lying for a long time to everyone, and he finds himself feeling quite comfortable doing so. He shouldn't though, instead he should be hating himself. In the eyes of the virgin him he would be seen as a whore, a low-life creature, yet he still continues this act even though he knows full-well that he is a mess. What he is doing is a sin too, one that he would never have expected himself to be following. Mukuro was right, he was a dirty young man.

However, that cannot change the possibilities of Gokudera being in love with both Yamamoto and Haru, even with his own constant rejections about any possible feelings.

Still, in the end, he must decide.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Gokudera Hayato, a young man with good looks and a loyal heart, no longer lives in an apartment but instead a house, belonging to the Miura household.

He didn't want to leave Yamamoto, his first love, but with his second love, a brown-haired girl, turned up pregnant he had absolutely no choice. It was their baby that she was willing to keep, and with Kyoko already knowing about the pregnancy, he had to choose her.

Since Mukuro didn't see much suffering from him while he broke up with Yamamoto, just outside the sushi restaurant, he decided to tell Hibari the news along with Tsuna. That wasn't part of their deal but, if a girl well-known to the people he knows is pregnant, then it is worth it.

He still wants to blow Mukuro up for that.

The two are in love, and together they are as one. They take care of each other and have fun together. Things seem so romantic and peaceful between the couple, until a certain baseball idiot starts sleeping with Tsuna.

That pisses Gokudera off.

"If only you picked Yamamoto Takeshi." Mukuro says in a mock hurt, with his back against a wall. Gokudera stands next to him, facing the opposite direction and into the classroom, where Tsuna and Yamamoto are...doing it.

"It wouldn't make any difference, idiot!" Gokudera yells, before storming into the classroom.

He knows full well that Haru has a crush on Tsuna, even now.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
